


Everyday is Fairytale

by exohousewarming, jintrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintrix/pseuds/jintrix
Summary: Prompt number:#224Side Pairings (if any):-Summary:Jongin reads their son a story.





	Everyday is Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note: Dear prompter, I made a twist for your prompt. I hope you’ll enjoy! Thank you mods for hosting another round!**

Once upon a time there was a trouble kid named Kai. He was seven years old, with sunkissed skin, scrawny stature, and most of the time donned in tattered clothing.

One particular thing about him was, Kai was different from most of the kids in their small village. He didn't have a friend, not ever he had one, for every parent around would always remind their children not to befriend the insolent child, so Kai was always alone, but he never minded. He tried to not mind, though it bothered him as a kid. However, he got used to it, being alone.

"Don't go near that child or you'll get his insolence!" The parents would say.

"Kai is here! Retreat!" And their kids would obediently avoid.

The thing was, Jongin was a stubborn child. No matter how many times his parents had lectured him to do good, all their lectures went on deaf ears, went on vain. They said they were tired of giving their child an earful whenever one of the neighbors would complain to them about their son's behavior and whenever the kids would tell on them while crying how Kai hurt them.

"Kai, please hear us." His mother would plead at him all the time.

Although Kai would always say he'll change, Kai never stayed true to his words.

One other bad trait Kai had was disobedience. Whenever his sisters would ask him to help them do house chores, Kai would refuse and would sneak out of the house to play instead. Moreover, he refused to water their garden when it was the only chore his parents asked him to do. Kai was just too much.

Kai was disrespectful. There was a new neighbor next door. But for two weeks straight, Kai would disturb the old woman next door by pelting rocks on her door and windows. Again, Kai was disrespectful. Even if the old frail woman would come out from her nipa house, yelling at him to stop disturbing her sleep every afternoons, Kai didn't stop. Kai would poke out his tongue at her and would sway his hips to tease the elderly more before running away.

Kai was a problematic kid. He was too much. And this is Kai, the troublemaker.

Until, one afternoon, Kai woke up alone in his room. No presence of his sisters neither his parents sleeping around him nor the typical noise of children playing outside. There was none. He was confused at first and thought maybe they all went to the market that day. But that was odd. Whenever their parents would go to the market, his sisters would be left to cook and clean the house that Sunday afternoon. The kids would be playing outside by now, and he'd be there to ruin their fun. Unfortunately, for some strange reason, they were out of sight, so he got scared. It got scarier when he stepped out of their house, the village was barren, no trace of living people could be detected by each house, and it was as if the village had been inhabited for quite long.

"Mama? Papa? Noona?"

He looked around the house, but nobody answered him. He looked around the village, no trace of his family there. The other houses were all locked, when he thought of looking for them there. However, no traced of someone breathing besides him could be felt, so returned back home. He looked around once more, nothing. Tears streaked his face, he ran around the house. Again, nothing. One more time, nothing. He checked again, tears sprung from his eyes like waterfall, again, there was nothing. They were gone.

Kai cried loudly on the floor, yelling for his parents and sisters to come to him. He cried and kicked his legs on the floor, begging for everyone to come back.

But as the last syllable of his pleads were uttered, through his blurry vision, he saw a woman materializing before him. She was a beautiful woman that he had never seen before, glowing and sparkling with her spread and glittering purple wings.

"Kai," she called in a heavy accented voice.

Sobbing, Kai slid himself on the floor away from the stranger.

"W-Who are you? Did you get mother and father? And my noona too?"

"This is what you deserve, Kai. You don't deserve to live with everyone else for you would hurt and disrespect them with your stubbornness."

The woman said, floating on air and towering over Kai who kept on backing away from her.

"Bring me back my mama, papa and noonas!" He begged, but the woman stared down at him with smouldering eyes.

"You can't have them back, Kai. Not until you realized how bad you've grown. You'll lose them forever if you do not regret every wrongdoing you did. Remember, these humans have feelings, you must know how to respect and you must know how to obey. This, is your punishment."

Kai shook his head as more tears glided down his cheeks. "No! No! Get them back! I want them back! Please! Please!"

The fairy was in her translucent form, zooming out from his view, slowly fading.

"When you finally see your faults and when you finally regretted everything, light will come your way. Remember Kai, respect everyone, respect everything, honor your father and mother and be a good example to everyone."

The woman disappears as if an air vacuumed her existence in a blink of an eye.

Kai continued bawling his tears, until he got nothing to spill before he went to sleep on the cold hard floor of their deserted house.

 

  
-

 

  
Kai woke up from someone humming.

He found himself curled up on the floor. The dried tears stuck on his cheek as he felt them while rubbing his fists on his eyes. The humming continued and it was louder when he was still asleep.

Blinking his eyes, he found another stranger sitting across him. This time, it was a boy, small like him, but owns a set of round eyes, snow-like skin and heart smile.

Kai flinched.

"Who are you!?" He pointed to the boy.

"I'm Dyo Dyo!" The boy stood up and giggled, flashing his fluttering pink wings while glowing just like the woman from earlier.

"Are you like that woman who stole my family?" He quickly accused, still pointing a finger at him.

Dyo floated on air and flew near Kai. "I didn't steal your family." He dropped back on the floor, smiling so sweetly at Kai. "I'm here to accompany you."

"You didn't hide them away from me? Accompany me? Who are you?"

"Dyo Dyo can't do that. Only the noonas can. And I told you I'm Dyo Dyo who will accompany you today." He nodded fast.

"Where is my family then?" Kai asked impatiently. "Bring them back! I want them back and the people outside! Bring them back!"

Dyo sat closer to Kai and shook his head with a sorry pout on his face. "I can't. I have no power to do that, unless you promise you'll change."

"But--" Kai sniffled and then hiccupped. He lowered his head as he remembered the woman's words to him. "O-Okay."

"Kai, wanna play together?" The strange boy offered, and since Kai had nothing to do, he agreed to Dyo with a fast nod.

"What are we gonna play?" He asked, Dyo grinned mischievously.

Kai didn't know how long they played together. Somehow, he enjoyed Dyo's company. They played tag (with Kyungsoo making it hard for Kai by using his wings), hide and seek, and games that Kai didn't knew existed. For once, Kai felt happy and wanted. He never played that much with the kids in the village and he kind of hoped Dyo would accompany him all the time.

Tired and sweaty, so they got back inside Kai's house. They sat back on the floor, but the sinking feeling that he was home alone made him sad again. He hung his head low.

"I'm alone. I miss mama and papa, Joohyun noona and Jinri noona."

"But the fairy Hana punished you."

“Fairy Hana?”

“Hm, the fairy you met earlier.”

Kai hugged his knees solemnly. "I want everyone back." He murmured in a broken voice.

"Don't you know that what you were doing hurts your mama and papa? Your mama would always cry in the night because you won't listen to her." Dyo said worriedly and leaned towards Kai to put his hands on his knees.

Kai cried again. "Mama cried because I'm bad?"

Dyo nodded firmly. "She did."

"But how did you know?"

"Magic!"

Kai looked at him ruefully. "You have magic?"

"Fairies have magic!" Dyo said proudly. He glows beautifully and red brushes his cheeks.

"You're a fairy?"

"I am!"

"Does Mama and Papa hate me n-now that's why they left? The woman didn't steal them, did she? My family left because Kai is bad!" He burst into tears and wailed loudly. "Kai is bad! They hate me!"

"No!" Dyo shook his head frantically. "They don't." He brings Kai into his arms and rubbed his back.

"Kai is bad." He sobbed on Dyo's shoulder.

"You are just a kid. But you have to be good now, okay?" Kyungsoo reminded.

"I regret everything! I don't want my mama and papa cry." He croaked.

"There, there," Dyo rubbed his back then pulled away a little to look into Kai's eyes. He smiled.

"Say sorry to everyone you hurt, okay? And promise that you'll be a good boy from now on. Because good boys get good rewards!" Dyo giggles, clapping happily.

"Kai will be good now," Kai sniffled and smiled. "I will be good boy, that's a promise. I don't want to be alone and to be away from my mama, papa and my sisters. I want them back. I'll be a good boy to them from now on."

Dyo pressed his palm to cradle Jongin's left cheek, grinning joyously. "Stay true to your words," he brings his other palm to cradle the other cheek.

"I regret everything, Dyo Dyo. I'm sorry for disobeying everyone and for being rude. Sorry for everything I did, I'll change. Really, really." Kai looked straight into Dyo's eyes who offered him a huge grin and a hug after.

"It's okay now, Kai." He patted his back. "It will be okay now."

Kai rested his head over his shoulder and wept. He called for his family back and asked for their forgiveness. He apologized to every person he treated rudely too and kept on promising that he'd truly change.

Dyo hummed him a tune. He hugged Kai for long, soothing him and reassuring him that everything will be okay. He was happy for the kid.

A moment later, Kai fell asleep from Dyo's beautiful song. He closed his watery eyes and slept for long.

 

  
-

 

  
Kai woke up from the loud roosters' alarm calls early in the morning.

When he got up from bed, he found his face watery from tears, and then he remembered what happened hours ago.

In a hurry, Kai dashed out of their bedroom to look for everyone and as he arrived at the kitchen, relief washing him over and joy filling his heart, he quickly ran to his mother and sisters preparing breakfast. He hugged his mother particularly and cried.

"Mama! Kai is sorry! Sorry! I'll be a good boy from now on. I'll really change, I don't want to lose you again."

His Dad arrived, watching the scene and smiled at his wife holding Kai, who burst in endless tears.

"Aigoo," His mama coaxed and hugged Kai tight. "Mama will never leave you. But please, be good now."

"I'll be good." Kai assured while nodding his head repeatedly. "I'll be good, because if not, I will lose you all again and I'll cry more."

"We will never leave you, son." His father joined the hug. "We forgive you."

"We will not leave too." His elder sister said which was agreed by the second eldest as they, too, joined the hug.

"We love you, Kai. We love you." They murmured to his ears.

Kai felt the warmest that day. He learned his lesson.

Later that day, he apologized to everyone in the village and made friends with the kids there.

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The end," Jongin mumbles in emphasis, in a low but soothing voice he could muster. The book he's holding was closed where an illustration of little Kai and the two fairies he encountered in the story were printed. A smile crosses his lips as he thumbs the cover of the book where his name was printed in white bold letters, briefly. But as he turns to his son who is finally asleep in bed, he strokes his cheek this time and presses a kiss on his forehead.

"Happy 7th birthday, Jongsoo." He greets, although the kid's birthday will still be something later after midnight. But he greets nonetheless. The party will be held hours later on.

Flicking off the lamp from the bedside, the door creaks open and he doesn't miss the figure of his husband, standing outside the door, poking his head inside.

"Is our Jongsoo asleep?" He asks quietly before stepping in the room and standing close to their son's bed. "Finally, he's asleep. He has to wake up early tomorrow for his party. Wait, you told him that story again?" He raises a brow, hands on his waist as he gives Jongin a lopsided smile as well.

Jongin lets out a quiet chuckle and nods. He sits on the edge of the bed and pushes the storybook to his husband's chest."He doesn't like my other stories, except for that one."

Kyungsoo puts back the book on the mini shelf they have for their son.

"Why doesn't he get tired of that story?" Kyungsoo cackles softly and then sits next to Jongin while taking a glance at sleeping Jongsoo.

"Why? Are you tired of that story too?" Jongin wraps an arm around his husband's waist and pouts.

Kyungsoo reaches out his hand to brush Jongsoo's hair. "I didn't say that. I just wonder why he loves that story so much."

"Maybe because it's our story?" Jongin suggests and Kyungsoo leans on him as he laughs quietly.

"He doesn't even know about that secret."

"Maybe he does. Maybe his heart recognizes it."

"Aigoo, Jongin, stop being cheesy, you were not like this when you were a kid."

"I may not, but I learned my lesson and now I have you."

Jongin stares right into his eyes just like that time he stared at them for the first time.

"Who would have known that Dyo Dyo is gonna grow up as Do Kyungsoo and attend the same school as me years after? Maybe I should publish that story next year."

Kyungsoo bops Jongin's nose playfully, a heart smile written on his face. The room might be dark from the lack of light, but the little amount of light coming from the moon serves enough for them to look at each other dearly, affectionately.

"Maybe that will be my favorite book from all the books you've published, Jongin."

Kyungsoo kisses his husband's cheek and rests his head on his shoulder.

Jongin kisses his head in return and rests his head on top of Kyungsoo's, one hand reaching out to lace his fingers with his. "I have too many stories to start about you and me. Too many that we'll create more in the next few years."

With that being said, Kyungsoo leans up and closes the gap of their lips as they share one meaningful kiss that says everything, when unconsciously, Kyungsoo's wings spread out, glowing prettily in the night as they cast shadows on the wall.

“You know I love you, right?” The glowing fairy in their son’s room asks.

Jongin cups his husband’s pinkish cheeks and smiles. “I always love you.” A peck on the lips and the room became brighter as they seal a kiss and trapped each other around each other’s arms.

“We have to go to sleep, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gets up, still holding Jongin’s hand as he pulls him up. “We have to prepare early for Jongsoo’s birthday party.”

Jongin kisses his husband’s temple and they turn to face sleeping Jongsoo snuggled up comfortably in bed. “He was just a one year old before, now he’s seven. Our baby boy is growing up.”

“He is. And I think it’s time to make baby number two.”

They share equal smiles.

Before they leave their son’s room, they didn’t forget to kiss the birthday boy one last time on his cheek and wishing him a sweet dream for the night,

“Love you, son.”

“Love you, Jongsoo.”

With arms wrap around each other’s waist, they leave the room in Kyungsoo’s still glowing form.

The door closes.

 

Meanwhile, Jongsoo dreams about his Daddy Soo flying around the house with a pair of glittering pink wings.


End file.
